Eternal Human Plus Vampires
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: Tsukune is replaced by a different human boy, one who is quite familiar with monsters: His name? Soshi Niji. Moka is replaced by her twin sister Tequa. Chihime, the Daughter of Alucard and Seras is very possessive of this boy Soshi. Alucard has resumed going by Vlad Tepes. OC X Fem OC X Fem OC large harem. Rated M for gore, blood, and ecchi later lemon scenes.
1. Eternal Human meets Vampire

****Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or Hellsing they are owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Kohta Hirano. I only own the three OCs, I don't make any money or profit from this fic it is only for fun.****

**S****ummary: What if Tsukune never went to Yokai? What if a different human boy went? What if this human boy was able to evenly fight and beat several monsters? What if this boy was the chosen blood mate of the Vampire Princess? Bashing of Gin, Touoh, and Tenmei. **

**Oc X Fem OC X Fem OC X harem**

**Spoilers: Moka is replaced by her OC twin sister Tequa as the vampire who is going to Yokai. Tequa looks like One-Shot Moka only her hair is tied back like her mother Akasha's, she can grown long nails when she unleashes her true power like One-Shot Inner Moka. Also she is able to suppress her vampire power on her own unlike Moka. Another thing is Alucard has retaken his mortal name of Vlad Tepes. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Eternal Human meets Vampire**

A rickety old school bus was driving towards a tunnel. The driver was a creepy man with glowing yellow eyes. He chuckled as he looks the boy sitting on his bus in the third row by the window. "Hehehehehehehehehehehe...So you're going to Yokai Academy boy?"

The boy nods and smiles. "Yes." This boy looked unique in that he was short standing 4'11 and had the physical appearance of a 12 year old but he was in fact 15. his name was Soshi Niji and he looked like an ordinary human boy but he was not he was far different from any other boy. Soshi had incredible powers that made him much different from the rest of humanity. Soshi came from a very noble household. His mother Lucertia Niji was amongst one of the top 10 richest women on the entire planet. He also had three older sisters who were attending college right now. Soshi was very intelligent he took an IQ test online and discovered his IQ topped 600 making him the single smartest person on the entire planet. Also Soshi discovered he possessed other gifts such as the power to manipulate nature itself. He could summon fire, lightning, water and wind out of thin air, control the earth, the very wind and plants around him. He could cleanse polluted water with ease, snuff out wildfires with a snap of his fingers, he could cause earthquakes and other natural disasters with his anger. He found out he had incredible immense strength contrary to his lithe frame. He could shatter boulders and split mountains with a punch or a kick, knock holes through even the sturdiest metals with a tap of his fingers. He also had incredible speed as well able to cross large areas within a step and he appeared to teleport if he moved at top speed. He also found out he could coat his hands and feet in any element he chooses to augment his blows. Also his aging process has been slowed greatly. He's 15 but has the appearance of a 12 year old, when he is an adult he will look like his teen years and then his aging will stop permanently after that. He is also immune to toxins and diseases of all kinds even every form of cancer. He healed minor wounds within moments and normally life-threatening ones within minutes. He was able to even regrow lost limbs and organs. Soshi wore Yōkai Academy's standard green uniform and tan slacks.

The Bus Driver chuckled. "You'd better be careful! This school's a scary place!"

Soshi smirked. "Sounds fun."

The Bus Driver grins. "Great confidence what makes you think you'll be to handle it?"

"Driver, when you survive a round against Vlad the No Life King himself and are constantly stalked by his obsessive psycho daughter, there's little else that can actually scare you." Soshi explained.

The driver was surprised. _'He survived a fight against the vampire king?!'_

Soshi looked to see the place they had gone to. "Huh. Looks like something out a horror film, cool."

The driver stops and opened his door.

Soshi exits the bus and looks at the surrounding area. He sees a scarecrow in front of him with a pumpkin head and sees his new school up ahead on a cliff. "Looks like this will be interesting." He walks heading towards the school seemingly vanishing and appearing in other places as he walks. He stops though upon seeing a bike propped up against a tree and there was a girl laying on the ground. "Huh? There's a girl on the ground. I should check on her."

The girl was quite beautiful, she was fair skinned with long pink hair tied back with a red ribbon and wore a green outfit like his only with a green kilt skirt instead of tan slacks.

Soshi studied her condition._ 'She looks unconscious...But she does look really pretty.'_ He gained a slight blush.

The girl slowly woke up and opened beautiful emerald eyes. She then appeared in front of Soshi shocking him.

Soshi thought in surprise. _'Only Chihime has done that before!'_

The girl wraps her arms around Soshi. "Such a sweet scent..."

Soshi was blushing. "You're awake?! Are you okay?"

The girl smiles. "I want your blood...I can't take it anymore..." She leans closer to him puckering her lips. "Sorry but you see..." She bit into the left side of his neck. "I am a Vampire." She was sucking his blood.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark giant castle within a dark room, a tall beautiful girl with long mid-back hair that was cut straight just above her glowing red eyes stopped what she was doing. The girl looks to be about 17 years old. She stands up revealing she is quite developed with huge breasts and a round plump ass. She wore a black noble gothic dress that was open at the top revealing her sizable cleavage. Her red eyes had cat-like pupils and glowed in the room. This girl was Chihime Tepes Victoria, the daughter of Vlad Tepes and Seras Victoria. Chihime was the Princess of the Vampires and Soshi's Fiancée/Stalker. Chihime loved him deeply having known him since they were young. She was also the very possessive type (Yandere) getting easily jealous and hostile, if another girl even glanced Soshi's way. Chihime looks at the shrine before her with pictures of Soshi all over it. There was even a picture in the center of a younger her with Soshi, she made a heart shaped trace around the pic with her hand feeling strange. "What is this disturbance I'm sensing? Another vampire girl is sucking my darling's blood and is beginning to peak his interest!" Her eyes glowed brightly even as the light left them leaving blank glowing red eyes. "No! I cannot allow another vampire to take my Soshi away from me!" In the darkness, many red eyes opened as an insane psychotic grin threatened to split her face in half; revealing long sharp fangs. "He's MINE!" Chihime stood up and without any warning she was gone.

* * *

Soshi gasped as the pink haired beauty released him licking her lips, her body was shivering and her panties felt damp just from the flavor of his blood. _'Oh kami, his blood is absolutely perfect! It's the best I ever had!' _The pink haired vampiress smiled. "Thanks for the meal! Sorry for doing it without warning. I was weak from anemia because I hadn't drank any blood lately...So I passed out."

Soshi nodded as the punctures were already closed. "No problem...I've been bitten before..." He shivered as he thought of all the times Chihime bit him to taste his blood.

The girl looked at him surprised. "Really?!"

Soshi nodded again. "Yeah so I'm no stranger to vampires."

The girl looked happy. "Oh that's good to hear! Oh I should introduce myself I'm Tequa!"

"Soshi Niji is my name." Soshi replied smiling.

Tequa smiled. "Nice to meet you Soshi-kun!"

The two were soon walking together towards Yokai, Tequa was pushing her bike along.

"Um Soshi-kun?" Tequa asked. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Soshi turned stiff. "Ah! What makes you ask that?" He already knew Chihime was his self-proclaimed girlfriend but he had yet to actually do anything with her.

Tequa blushed the truth be told she thought Soshi was quite cute. His blood was like the finest wine to her. "Um well...I'll tell you after the entrance ceremony okay?"

Soshi nods. "Okay."

Tequa smiled and leans over kissing his cheek. "We'll talk more later!" she walks off leaving a blushing Soshi.

Soshi felt his cheek and then heads inside himself.

* * *

Back at Chihime's house, Chihime stood before her parents. "Daddy, mama, I want to go to school."

Chihime's mother was a young woman with short, blonde-colored hair, a voluptuous figure, further accentuated by her being shorter than most of her allies. Most noticeably, her left arm is replaced by a mass of chaotic black and orange shadow matter that usually manifests as a whip-like tendril it was currently in the form of a new arm. She wore a black house-dress that showed off her huge breasts, she was surprised by her daughter's request. "You want to go school now dear? But why?"

"I need to go mama, something's telling me too. I have a feeling, I'll find Soshi if I do." Chihime replied to her mother as their red eyes stare into each other.

Her father Vlad Tepes had blood red eyes with cat-like pupils, and they glow a brighter hue of red when his glasses are off. His hair length changes according to his release states from short to knee length. His usual outfit is comprised mainly in a classic Victorian fashion, including a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat (similar to the duster coats often associated with cowboys) with cape. He also wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. He wore white gloves. Vlad was grinning holding a flyer. "You're in luck Chi. I found a flyer today." He gives the flyer to his daughter.

Chihime read the flyer and grinned mirroring her father. "Yokai Academy. That sounds perfect daddy!"

Vlad grinned wider. "Been quite a while since you last saw him hasn't it Chi?"

Chihime nods. "Yes daddy, I feel like someone is trying to take Soshi from me. I can't let that happen. He's mine, my boyfriend, my blood mate."

Vlade looks to his mate/former fledging and nods. "Heh. let's sign her up Seras."

Seras looks to her daughter. "Are you sure you want this Chi?"

"Yes, I am sure mama," The vampire princess declared with determination.

Seras smiled to her. "Alright then dear, we'll get you signed up."

Chihime smiled and hugged her. "Thank you mama!"

* * *

Back at yokai Academy, Soshi found his classroom 193 and found himself seated amongst the other students. He noticed several other guys looking at him almost laughing.

"What's with the shrimp?"

"He won't last a day here!"

"Go back to preschool brat!"

Were some of the comments the other boys made.

Soshi twitched and jumped up onto his desk pointing accusingly at them with tic marks on his head. "Alright whoever called me a shrimp and a brat step forward!" The other boys were surprised and amused by the child-like teen's demand not knowing he was far more powerful than he looks.

His anger turned to fear and annoyance when the girls' comments followed.

"He is so cute."

"I just want take him home and lock him in my room!"

"I wonder what he likes in a girl?"

Soshi quickly slipped back into his desk and kept a wary eye on the girls lest they try anything.

Everyone was interrupted as the teacher, a blonde woman with two tuffs of her hair resembling cat-ears speaks up. "Welcome everyone to Yokai Academy, I'm Shizuka Nekonome your homeroom teacher!"

Soshi listened. _'She reminds me of a cat.'_

Shizuka continued. "Now as I'm sure you are all aware...Yokai is a school for monsters to attend!"

Soshi groaned. _'Great Chihime would definitely want to come here.' _He shivered knowing his self-proclaimed stalker girlfriend would follow him to the ends of the earth.

Shizuka pointed with her stick to a diagram on the board. "Now like it or not, humans rule the world! For us monsters to survive, we must learn to coexist in peace with them! And that's the goal of this academy! Living in peace within a human world!"

Soshi smirked he was technically human even in spite of his unnatural abilities which he was born with, he didn't inherit them from either of his parents or a late ancestor. These abilities were his inheritance alone.

"Which brings us to Rule#1! You will maintain your human form!" Shizuka explained. "Does everyone understand? The first key to survival among humans is ot be able to disguise yourself as one of them! To practice disguising yourselves, you are forbidden to reveal your true form even to your classmates!"

Soshi smirked as he was already in his true form and had no different form at all. He did like the idea of humans and monsters living in peace, something he knew Vlad would enjoy.

A snide voice spoke up. "But miss Nekonome...Can't we just eat all the humans?" The owner was a tall brunette boy with brown eyes and piercings on his lower lip. "I could start with the cute girls."

Soshi narrowed his eyes. _'What a sick guy! He reminds me of all the other monsters who tried that same thing only to meet their end at my hands.' _Not even his mother was aware of what he has done. Soshi had defended several people from arrogant monsters many times, who tried to eat them or if the humans were girls; the monsters tried to rape them. Soshi had amassed quite the fan club in the human realm, may god have mercy on them should Chihime ever find out.

Shizuka continued as if she hadn't even heard him. "Silly! But don't worry about any humans here! All faculty and staff are monsters just like you! and since the academy is located inside the secret 'Border-Lands' No human has ever seen it. At last not seen it and lived!" There a some laughs all around.

Soshi clenched his fists._ 'They talk of coexistence with humans and yet they kill any that see this place?! Well I will change that!'_

* * *

At a bus stop in the human world, Chihime was waiting for the bus carrying a black school bag. She refused to wear the Yokai academy uniform as she hated it's color so she instead wore a red long sleeve shirt that was tight on her and a black mini skirt with black thigh high stockings. The bus pulls up and opens it's door revealing the bus driver.

The driver had glowing yellow eyes which would unnerve anyone else but Chihime just climbed aboard unfazed by him.

"Going to Yokai?"

Chihime smiles. "Of course." A familiar scent hit her nose and she looked to a seat on the third row. "That sweet familiar scent." she instantly went to the seat and sniffed it. "My beloved was here..." She sat in that seat putting her bag on the seat next to her.

The driver is a bit weirded out. _'She seems to be obsessed with someone.' _He closed his doors and drives off.

* * *

Soshi turned his attention as a girl spoke up from the doorway. "Sorry I'm late! I got lost in the halls after the entrance ceremony!"

Shizuka replied. "It's all right. Just take any empty seat."

Tequa walked into the classroom. "Thanks!"

Soshi is surprised. _'Tequa!'_

The other boys gasped at the pink haired goddess before them.

"Who is that?! That silky hair! Those huge eyes!"

"So pretty...That can't be a disguise...She's just too..."

All the other guys yelled. "Beautiful! My entire life is worth coming here!"

Soshi groaned._ 'Bunch of pervs. And we guys wonder why most of us never get a date in high school, its for this very reason!'_

Tequa looked for an empty seat.

"Hey Tequa." A familiar voice spoke to her.

Tequa looked to see Soshi wave to her. "Soshi-kun?" She lit up and appeared in front of him hugging him. "Soshi-kun! It's you! Wow! We're in the same class!"

Soshi blushed.

The other boy snarled.

"Argh! That brat!"

"How does he know that hottie?!"

"What's his relationship with her?!"

The brunette boy looked at the scene and licked is lips at the pink haired girl. "...Hmmm."

Later Soshi and Tequa were exploring the school.

Tequa was clinging to Soshi's arm much to his embarrassment.

Soshi blushed._ 'And I thought Chihime was clingy...'_

Tequa giggles as she explored. "Wow! Isn't this a great hall?!"

Soshi nods. "Uh..Sure..."

Tequa pointed with her other arm. "Let's check things out over there, too!"

"Okay," Soshi replied.

"..Whoa...Did you just see that girl?!" One guy spoke up.

anther guy asked. "What girl?"

A third one pointed at Tequa. "There! Look there!"

They gasped and all blushed.

"Gaw! H-H-H-Hot! Never seen...So hot!"

"Must...Date her!"

But they see the new beauty walking with a boy and snarl some of them partially changed.

_But what's with him? Who cares?!_

_If he gets in my way...He's dinner!_

Soshi twitched hearing the boys. _'Damn pervs, they make me ashamed to be a boy sometimes.'_

A voice spoke in front of them. "They're right you know..."

Tequa and Soshi are surprised as the same boy from their class earlier was standing before them. "You are cute Tequa, isn't it? My name's Saizo Komiya remember it."

There was a gasp among the crowd.

Saizo grabbed Soshi by his shirt, lifting the smaller boy into the air. "What I want to know is...What's a _beauty_ like you doing with a _runt_ like this?"

Tequa gasped and looked worried. "Soshi-kun!"

Soshi remained still, his hair shadowing his eyes.

Saizo dropped Soshi as the crowd made comments about his past deeds.

"Saizo Komiya! I've heard of him!"

"They say he's a real monster masher, ha, ha!"

"He's always chasing girls-_human _girls."

"He caused so much trouble in the human world they sent him here-Kinda like reform school!"

Saizo licks his lips. Or maybe you just haven't had much to compared him to yet. You just need to experience something better-like me." He loomed over her licking his lips. "When should I pick you up?"

Tequa was a bit nervous by him. She didn't like his scent.

Saizo was suddenly slugged and sent spiraling into the wall leaving a crater in the floor behind him.

Soshi was standing where Saizo was just moments before, his fist sticking out.

The crowd was shocked.

Saizo groaned as he pulled himself out of the wall. "What the hell do you think your doing kid?!"

Soshi revealed his rainbow eyes were glowing brightly. "Shut up! Stay away from Tequa. Normally I prefer staying out of fights, but I will not tolerate a bastard coming onto a girl like that."

Tequa blushed at how protective Soshi was of her. _'Soshi-kun is so kind to get that orc away from me.'_

Saizou wiped the blood from his mouth and glared at Soshi. "You'll regret that runt."

Soshi got into a fighting stance. "Bring it on."

Tequa apologized wanting to get away from Saizou. "Sorry, but I'm having fun with Soshi-kun now!" she grabbed Soshi's arm and walks off dragging him away from Saizo.

Soshi was surprised. "Wait Tequa!"

Saizo glared at where they were leaving. "Are you? well...Enjoy him..." He lifts his hand up which bulged some. "While he lasts!"

Tequa and Soshi were away from Saizo.

Tequa breathes a sight of a relief. "Are you okay Soshi-kun?"

Soshi nods. "Yeah but Tequa, why did you pull me away?"

Tequa blushed a bit. "I was worried for you."

Soshi was surprised. "For me?"

Tequa nodded. "I didn't want you to get hurt Soshi-kun."

Soshi smiled. "That's nice Tequa, but Saizou couldn't hurt me. I've fought far stronger monsters than him."

Tequa was surprised. "Really?!"

Soshi nods. "Yes."

"Wow," Tequa smiled. "You know Soshi-kun, you should be proud. You blood is just amazing! It's perfectly balanced in every way! The flavor, aroma, the body, everything!"

Soshi rubbed the back of his head smiling. "Thanks." _'Great...Just like Chihime!'_

Tequa blushed cutely and smile's. "Soshi-kun you were my first..."

Soshi turned bright red. "Huh?!"

Tequa giggled. "The first person I sucked blood from! And a girl never forgets her first time!"

"T...Tequa.." Soshi blushed.

Tequa blushed and accidentally shoved him into the wall in her embarrassment. "Oh stop! I'm embarrassed!" She thrust her hand up. "Let's explore the academy!"

Soshi was impressed. _'Wow she's strong.'_ He pulled himself from the wall. _'That would've seriously hurt if I was a normal human.'_ Not for the first time, Soshi was grateful that he had been born as an immortal being far beyond normal humans despite resembling one.

The rest of the day, Soshi and Tequa explored the academy.

Soshi blushed. _'This is almost like a date.'_ He knew Chihime wouldn't like seeing this.

"Look Soshi-kun!" Tequa pointed. "It says this is the dorm that we'll be staying in for our yokai Academy experience!"

Soshi raised an eyebrow seeing the old run-down dorms. "Really? This dump is where we'll be staying?"

Tequa was looking happy. "It's amazing...Have you ever seen such a beautiful building?"

Soshi looked at with an eyebrow raised. "You sure we're looking at the same dump?"

Tequa looked to him. "Huh? But this place is a monster paradise! By the way what type of monster are you?"

Soshi sighed. "Tequi as you told me what you are it's only fair I tell you...I'm Human..."

Tequa was surprised. "You're human Soshi-kun?"

Soshi nods. "Yes I don't transform."

Tequa sniffed him. "Your scent does smell human yet not human at the same time...There's something else Soshi-kun."

Soshi sighed and looked to her. "I'd like to claim I'm just a normal Human but I'm not normal Tequa...I was born with incredible powers and super intelligence...I think I was born as something far beyond any other human out there: I feel as if I am the father of a possible new species that evolved from humans. "

Tequa was in awe. "Soshi-kun."

Soshi asked. "Tequa, are you really a vampire? You look human. I can't even feel your demonic aura."

Tequa smiled showing her short but real fangs. "I truly am a vampire Soshi-kun, I'm suppressing my power right now. Normally I wouldn't be able to do this and would require a Rosary to fully suppress my power. But I am a special case; I have the best control of my youki out of anyone in my family, thus allowing me to suppress my youki without the aid of a Rosario seal."

Soshi was in awe and then jolts seeing her right in front of him.

Tequa wrapped her arms around him. "Of course even with my powers being suppressed I still crave blood!" She bit his neck again and sucked some blood from him.

* * *

The bus arrives and opens it's doors. Chihime wearing a tight red long sleeve shirt and black skirt with thigh high stockings walked out of the bus. her long flowing raven hair that was cut straight just above her eyes, flowed in the slight breeze. Her eyes were blood red with cat-like pupils, several ripples spread outward from them. She had a very voluptuous figure which was well shown off in her tight shirt. Chihime closed her eyes and sniffed the air detecting a familiar scent on the wind. "My beloved is here, I can smell him." But she smelled a female scent near him. "That other female scent, I'm smelling must the little bitch who dared drink his blood." A sadistic grin appeared revealing her fangs. "Well that just won't do, not at all." Her red eyes glowed scarlet. "I better go and clear up this _misunderstanding_." Without warning, she was gone leaving no trace she had ever been there.

* * *

Soshi was walking to school the next day. He had managed to find his dorm and get settled in. Also he got a chilling feeling sensing a really powerful youki on campus. _'Why did it feel so familiar?'_

A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Yo, wait up Lover boy,"

Soshi narrowed his eyes seeing Saizo leaning against a tree nearby. "What do you want Saizo?"

Saizo grabbed Soshi by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. "I hear you and Tequa had a very good time yesterday. Who do you think you are?! What's your true form anyways?!" He pressed Soshi against the wall harder.

Soshi looked at him unfazed by his anger. "My true form? Are you sure you want to know?"

Saizo snarled. "Yes!"

"Fine you know the rumors of the Monster Slayer? The one who over the past few years has been defending several human populations from monsters who revealed themselves?" Soshi asked.

Saizo snarled at the mention of that Monster Slayer." Yes! I heard about the Monster Slayer! What about him?!"

Soshi smiled. "You're looking at him."

Saizo twitched and punched the wall next to Soshi's head shattering it and attracting a crowd.

Soshi raised an eyebrow unfazed.

Saizo snarled as his hand was now a gray claw. "The Monster Slayer who slayed over 1500 monsters in a city several months ago protecting all the humans?! You're him?! Don't make me laugh!" He pulls back as his hand reverted back to human form. "Anyways don't let me catch you near Tequa again! You even speak to her your dead." He walks off.

Soshi rolled his eyes brushing off the threat, having figured out Saizo's species just from seeing his transformed arm. An Orc is not able to even scratch him. He recalled what Tequa had told him about her suppressing her powers, he wondered how strong she was when she unleashed it.

Soshi looked around for Tequi. But as usual the beautiful vampiress found him.

Tequa hugs him from behind. "Soshi-kun!"

Soshi is surprised. "Tequa! I'm glad you're okay!"

Tequa was surprised. "You are Soshi-kun?"

"Yes it's Saizou," Soshi replied. "He's looking for you."

Tequi shivered and looked scared at the idea of Saizou touching her. "He is?!"

Soshi smiled. "Don't worry Tequa, I'll protect you."

Tequa blushed she could tell he meant it. "Soshi-kun."

A male voice snarled. "I thought I told you to stay away from Tequa!" Saizou had a snarl on his face as he stormed up.

Soshi smirked. "One thing about me is I never abandon a friend."

Saizou transformed into his full monster form growing much bigger gain spiked ridges on his chest, elbows, and shoulders, his tongue extended out of his mouth. "Then bring it on Monster Slayer! Show me the power you used to kill over 1500 monsters!"

Tequa was surprised. _'Monster Slayer? Soshi-kun is THE Monster Slayer, the one who has been killing off rogue monsters the last few years?!''_

Soshi stood calmly. "Alright...Just remember Saizou you asked for this..."

Saizo rushed at Soshi much faster than before and then swung his fist. But his fist went through Soshi as he vanished in a blur.

Saizo ugroweld. "What?! Where did you go?!"

"I'm over here." Soshi was standing on Saizou's fist.

Get off!" Saizo shook his arm, only to see he was already gone. "What the hell?!

Soshi reappeared and then swung out his leg in a powerful kick connecting with Saizo's gut and sending him flying.

Saizo crashed into a tree breaking it on contact, he felt briefly light headed and stumbled as he shakily stood up blood dribbling out.

Soshi raied an eyebrow. "IS that it?"

Saizou roared and charged Soshi swiping with his huge claw.

Soshi easily blocked it with one hand. "Your moves are so predictable."

Tequa was in awe. _'Soshi-kun is amazing!'_

Saizou snarls and charged again.

Soshi blocked his punch and this time snaps his arm. He then delivered several inhuman fast kicks to Saizou's torso and lower body.

Saizou screamed in agony.

Soshi delivered a brutal kick to Saizou's chest cracking some of his ribs. He upper cutted Saizou in the face breaking knocking several teeth out and sending him flying up. Soshi watched the Orc go flying up and then vanished.

Soshi reappeared behind Saizou. "Yo." He grabs Saizou in a bear-hug and then plummets down spinning becoming a tornado of flames. He slams Saizo to the ground creating an explosion of fire and a large crater as he let's go and jumps back landing on his feet perfectly.

Saizo was buried into the ground burned and beaten.

Soshi frowned. "Bastard. And I have a bad feeling I'll be forced into in more fights like this one."

Tequa was in awe at his skill. _'A-Amazing! Soshi-kun took him down as if he was nothing! And I get the feeling what I saw earlier is only a taste of his fighting skills.' _"Soshi-kun that was so cool!"

Soshi looked at her. "You liked it?"

"If course you know I'm a Vampire and we do love the thrill of battle." Tequa smiled.

The next day, Soshi was walking the event of the previous day fresh in his mind. "Wonder what will happen today?"

"Morning Soshi-kun!" Tequa called as she hugs him from behind.

"Morning Tequa." Soshi replied with a smile.

Tequa blushed. "Soshi-kun...T-T-Thanks f-f-for...Geez! I get so nervous around you!"

Soshi blushed. "R-Really?"

Tequa nods. "Yeah! 'Cause I keep wanting to suck your blood!"

Soshi walks ahead and groaned. "Just like Chihime."

Several boys in the crowd glared at Soshi.

* * *

Chihime was walking through the grounds of Yokai turning many heads of every guy who saw the tall raven haired beauty.

"Wow look at her!"

"Who is that?!"

"She's so hot!"

"She's as hot as Tequa, maybe more!"

Many eyes glanced at her huge breasts which jiggled as she walked as well as her round firm ass which was barely covered by her black mini-skirt revealing a peek of her red thong.

Chihime knew she was attracting several guys but simply ignored them.

One guy came up to her. "Maybe I know the name of the beauty in front of me?" He was eyeing her sizable cleavage.

Chihime twitched and glared. "Listen you sick pervert. Don't come any closer to me." Her shadow began to shift. "You are unworthy to touch me." she grabbed him by the throat.

"Ack!" The boy struggled in her grip to no avail.

Chihme's shadow expanded around the area darkening it and many red eyes opened with in it, each showing the same disgust and hate towards them her own glowing red eyes were. The No-Life Princess licks her lips hungrily. "I am feeling a bit perched, I could use a little snack." From the shdows at her feet, several black rats with multiple glowing red eyes began to emerge and gnash their fangs hungrily at the scared boy. Chihime smiled sadistically. "Snack time!"

The rats all rushed and piled on the boy, their mistress held literally eating him alive. After they completely consumed him, they returned to their mistress vanishing back into the darkness she summoned. The area lightened up again. Chihime looked at the other boys with her glowing red eyes her head was slightly tilted back and turned slightly, making her looking down at them. "Get this through your empty heads, I already have a boyfriend." She grins at them revealing her pointed fangs gleaming. "He is the light that warms my black heart. He is my blood mate." Chihime got lost in her own world. "And someday, we will be wed for eternity and I will be the mother of a new species of children!" She giggles cutely.

The guys were jealous at whoever was lucky enough to be the boyfriend of such a sadistic beauty.

Chihime snapped out of her world and looked to them. "Don't get in my way or I'll kill you." Her shadow moved and bristles. "Understand me?"

The boys nod.

"Good." Her shadow shrunk back to normal as she caught her beloved's scent in the dorms. "My love, I'm coming!" She vanished with no warning or trace that she had been there.

* * *

Soshi was fixing things in his dorm. "There we go." He smiled and did a double check.

He sighed and laid on his bed. "How ironic me the Monster Slayer who slayed over 1500 monsters in one month is going to a monster school." He was relaxing and didn't notice the rat in the dark corner with multi-red eyes looking at him before scampering off into the shadows.

Soshi felt a weight on him and opened one eye. "Huh?" His eyes widened seeing a very familiar raven haired beauty on top of him. "C-Chihime?!" He had a feeling she would find him here. "So it was your youki I felt earlier."

Chihime smiled lovingly. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you my love!" She lowered her head to him and inhaled his scent. " I have missed you so much darling." She looks to the left side of his neck smelling the scent of the other vampiress. "So this was where that little harlot bit you...It's okay darling I forgive you, I love you after all." She smiled seeing him cut his own finger open with a small wind blade and held it up for her.

"Oh how wonderful darling, thank you!" Chihime took his finger in her hands, she lowered her head and began to lick it. She began to suckle on it as she slipped his finger further into her mouth. She purred as she suckles on his finger lapping every bit of blood that came out of it.

Soshi blushed.

Chihime was finally satisfied and lets him take his finger out of her mouth. She licks her lips as she gaze down at him lovingly. "Thank you love." She lowered her lips to his and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

The kiss lasted nearly an hour before the two separated with a line of saliva connecting them.

Chihime smiled and got off him. "Let's sleep together my beloved." She snuggled against him as she slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

Soshi soon felt himself join her in sleep.


	2. Eternal Human meets Succubus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or Hellsing they are all owned by their creators. I only own the OCs.**

**Warning: some ecchi scenes in this chapter, Underage readers beware.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Succubus Scheme**

Soshi was still sleeping as the sun rose the next morning. He wore boxers and slept very peacefully. Chihime wakes up and stretched, clad in just a black bra that barely held in her massive breasts and black panties. She gazed longingly at Soshi as he sleeps. "Darling, its time to wake up." She smiled and shakes him gently, Soshi remained asleep.

Chihime thinks of another way to wake her boyfriend up, she gets on top of him and comes up. "Wake up my love~" her huge breasts were dangling above his face.

Soshi began to stir, he yawns as he began to open his eyes. "Huh?" He gasped blushing bright red seeing Chihime's generous chest dangling just above him. "Chihime?!"

Chihime giggles as she lowered herself on top of him smothering his head inbetween her breasts. "Morning hon!"

Soshi struggled feeling her soft breasts blocking his vision and he blushed redder. _'Oh man, her breasts are even softer than pillows!'_

Chihime smiles, "Soft aren't they my love? You don't need those other lumpy pillows now that I'm here."

Later that day, Soshi was up and dressed. He walks to class having Chihime clinging possessively to his arm. "Um why are you clinging to me so tightly Chihime?"

Chihime replied. "Because you're mine darling." She clings to him closer, her breasts pressing against his head and arm. "The sluts here need to know their place." She also gave off KI towards the boys so they wouldn't annoy her or try to pick a fight with her Soshi, they were not worthy of facing her love in combat.

Soshi blushed. _'Oh my god, why is there so much fanservice here?!' _He overheard a bunch of boys.

"Look its her!"

"That cute Tequa chick."

"She is so hot."

Soshi groaned and mutters sarcastically. "Oh great fanboys."

Tequa was walking and seemed to sparkle as the boys drooled and ogled her.

Soshi blinked. "Why is Tequa sparkling?" His eyes widened. "Oh god, please tell me she's not a Twilight vampire."

Chihime had released her boyfriend and held one hand up as red lightning sparks in it. "If she is, I will end her existence darling."

Tequa noticed Soshi. "Soshi-kun!" She tackle hugged him.

Soshi groaned. "Do you have to do this everytime we see each other?"

Tequa giggles. "Of course you're my first friend silly!"

The boys reacted.

"Tequa with a guy?!"

"I won't stand it!"

"That runt again?! Why him?!"

Soshi had tic marks at the familiar insults. _'They are so damned lucky that I'm occupied right now!'_

Chihime twitched. _'T__hat bitch has guts hugging my man in front of me, wonder how painfully she would like them ripped out of her?'_

She glares and her pupils became a terrifiying white while the light vanished from her eyes.

Tequa then did something that would really set Chihime off. She brought her lips close to Soshi's and then moved down and bit the left side of his neck.

Soshi groaned. _'Well I saw this coming for sure.'_

Tequa drank her fill of his blood and lets go smiling, "Such divine blood Soshi-kun!"

A blue haired girl was watching the event from behind a tree with a plotting gleam in her violet eyes.

Soshi sweats as he got up. "Um thanks?"

Chihime's youki swelled reacting to her anger. A shadowy red with orange mixed in aura emanated from her body several red eyes opened inside her aura. her hair shadowed her eyes as she had her head lowered slightly. _'That bitch has the gall to suck my man's blood and then she dares to talk and laugh with him?! I am going to rip out her innards and put them in my dorm room as decorations!' _ The Vampire princess storms over and grabs Soshi from Tequa and held him against her very generous chest. "Back off my man, bitch!"

Tequa gasped and looked to her. "Who are you?"

Soshi managed to turn in Chihime's possessive hold to face Tequa. "Remember what I told you yesterday Tequa?"

Tequa nods. "Yes Soshi-kun, you mentioned being bitten before..."

Soshi nodded. "This is the vampire who bit me before."

Chihime brushes her raven hair. "I am Chihime Tepes-Victoria, Soshi's girlfriend and future wife."

Tequa was shocked. "What?"

Chihime walks to Tequa and stood right in front of her. "That's right, Soshi is my future husband."

Tequa could clearly see that the raven haired vampire was taller than her by nearly a foot.

Chihime looks down at the shorter vampire seeing her come up to her breasts. "What vampire has pink hair of all colors?"

Tequa gains a tic mark. "Hey blame my mother, she had pink hair!"

"Oh, well let me tell you this hun," Chihime said unfazed by her anger. "Soshi is mine. His body, mind, soul, and blood belong to me."

Tequa glares up at the taller raven haired vampire. "What do you mean?! Is he just property to you?!"

Chihime had her eyes closed as she was thinking of the names for her and Soshi's future children, completely ignoring Tequa.

Tequa stops having noticed the raven beauty was not listening. "Are you listening?!"

"Oh you were talking?" Chihime asked.

"Why you ignorant bitch!" Tequa's eyes turned red and slit. her pink hair came unfurled flowing down her back now, and gained a silver tinge to it as her nails and fangs lengthened. Bats flew around Tequa as she unleashed her true power.

Soshi was impressed. _'Wow so this is Tequa's true power. But...it won't be enough. Chihime is just that much stronger.'_

Chihime looked amused. "How cute, showing your true powers to me."

Tequa stretched her arms over her head as she hopped getting used to feeling her power through her again unrestrained.

Chihime smirked amused. "Alright, guess I'll play with you for a bit."

Soshi noticed the smirk. _'__Oh damn, Chihime likes to play around with her opponents before they learn the horrifying difference of power.' _

Soshi decided to sneak away to try and get a breather from all the events happening right now. The super powered child like teen slips into the ground unnoticed. "Whoa, didn't know I could do this." He rises out of the ground near a small lake and sighed. "Finally l get a break!" Soshi went for a short walk and looks around. "What a dump, but I guess it fits being a school for monsters and all." He noticed a person on the ground up ahead. "I'm getting a serious case of deja vu here."

The person was a blue haired girl and she was down on her knees on the ground looking as if she was in pain. "Ohh please someone help me, I've fallen ill,"

Soshi groans and goes to help inwardly cursing his natural gentleman ways. "I'll help you..." He helps the girl to her feet and his eye twitched. Soshi had a tic mark to show his annoyance. '_Goddamnit why are the girls around here so freaking tall?!'_

The girl had beautiful violet eyes, her blue hair was tied in a ponytail by a purple scrunchy with two stars on it. Instead of green her top was a yellow sweater shirt which accented her huge breasts. "Oh thank you, you see my body has always been weak."

Soshi walks her towards the school. "Sure,"

"My...My...My chest...It started hurting all of a sudden." She leans against him and started pressing her breasts against him. "Please hold me tight like this." She tightened her grip on him.

Soshi blushed feeling her soft breasts. _'So soft, almost as soft as Chihime's breasts!'_

The girl moans softly. "My chest feels like it's going to burst!"

_'Oh god not more fucking fanservice!' _Soshi mentally cried out.

"Please look into my eyes," The blue haired beauty said.

Soshi saw no reason not to and does so being shorter than her, he looks up. Beautiful violet eyes met unique multi-colored eyes. "So now what?"

"I am Kurumu Kurono, please be my friend." The now named Kurumu replied as strange invisible waves emanated from her eyes.

Soshi felt something strange try to take hold of his mind but he shook it off. "Sure,"

Kurumu was shocked. _'He resisted my Allure spell?! But how?!'_

Back in the grave courtyard, Tequa was panting tired as Chihime stood before her unscratched.

Tequa's clothes were dirty and torn and she had several bruises and scratches that were slowly healing.

"Impressive pinky, you managed to survive some of my weakest blows." Chihime said with her arms crossed under her breasts.

Tequa was stunned as she looked to the damage Chihime's so called 'weakest' blows had done. Several trees were knocked down , there were craters all over the ground, and parts of the graveyard were destroyed.

Tequa sweats. "I do have a name Chihime, it's Tequa Akashiya."

Chihime looks at her. "Pinky suits you better."

Tequa face faults with a groan.

Chihime suddenly felt like something was wrong and looks off to the far side of the campus. "My slut-is-trying-to-take-my-man senses are tingling. Some stupid slut must be trying to force herself on my Soshi." She looks to Tequa. "We'll play another time pinky ." She shifted into a colony of bats and flew off.

Tequa sighed as she reverted to her more human form. Her fangs and nails retracted to their normal length, her eyes reverted back to emerald, and her hair became it's normal pink and mysteriously was retied by her ribbon. "She is on a whole another level than me, I could barely sense the true depths of her power." Tequa wondered just how powerful Chihime was when fighting seriously.

Soshi was only slightly flustered thanks to Chihime's own tendency to do actions like Kurumu's. "Um Kurumu-san? You can stop that."

Kurumu was stunned. _'How can he resist me so easily?! '_

A colony of bats was circling above them and some of them shifted and merged back into Chihime who glared down at Kurumu. Her red eyes were dull with terrifying white pupils. _'Hands off my man, you whore!'_

Kurumu felt the feeling of impending doom and shivers. _'What is this horrible feeling of dread?' _She lets go of Soshi as a colony of bats swarmed at her. "Eeek!" She ran and then looked back noticing the colony had stopped after she was a good distance away from Soshi. "What the?!"_  
_

The bat colony encircled Soshi and it shifted into a solid cloud of darkness, a pair of feminine slender pale arms and hands emerged from the darkness. The arms wrapped around Soshi and held him possessively as the darkness shifts into the owner of the arms, she was leaning against the much shorter boy. The girl had a beauty that surpassed even Kurumu's. Her hair was raven and cut just above her eyes as it flowed down her back down to her ass. Her eyes were blood red and had cat-like pupils that seemed to ripple outwards. Her body made even Kurumu's mother seem like an ordinary woman. Her breasts were much larger than Kurumu's.

The girl licks Soshi's neck seductively purring. "Mmmm darling, you are sweeter than any candy."

Soshi shivers. _'Geeze, I hate it when she does that in public!' _His face was bright red.

Kurumu blushed seeing such an ecchi scene right in public.

The tall raven enchantress looked to Kurumu. "I know you're a Succubus slut. I know the smell of your kind." She held Soshi against her giant chest. "This is one guy who is already taken, he is mine."

Kurumu glares at her. "This isn't over!"

Tequa saw the stand off. "Wow the tension here is thick."

Chihime snickers behind her hand. "You think good looks are all that matters slut?"

Kurumu yelled with a tic mark. "I have a name you bitch! It's Kurumu Kurono!"

"Slut is better." Chihime replied.

Kurumu glares. "I am not a slut! I haven't even had sex yet!"

Chihime laughed. "Wow, you're a virigin still?! You must be a role model for your species!"

Kurumu had several tic marks in her head. "Just you wait!" She turned and stomped off.

"Hehehehehehe," A familiar man was next to the girls. "Getting popular huh boy? Beware of women though." He took a smoke from his cigar.

Tequa jumped in surprise. "Ack! Who are you?!"

The man chuckled again. "Just your average passerby." He turned and vanished into the mist.

Chihime briefly glanced at where the man had been. _'Impressive I could just barely sense his presence, there's more to that driver than at first glance. ' _The raven haired temptress then turned her attention on Tequa. "Now pinky, I know you bit my man before. I think you need to be taught a lesson." She held one hand up as her nails extended and sharpened.

Tequa sweats and held her hands up defensively as the taller vampiress slowly stalked towards her. "Um...Let's try to take it easy Chihime."

Chihime had her sadistic grin on as her longer nails gleamed. "I will make it quick pinky,"

Tequa quickly made a run for it with Chihime in hot pursuit.

Soshi blinked. "Okay and that happened." He then realizes._'Wait...I have another chance to do stuff on my own! Hell yes!' _He teleports away and reappears somewhere else on campus. "Thank god, I get a break from that psycho." He sighed knowing despite her possessive and psychotic personality Chihime really did love him and he loved her back as well as being scared of her psycho acts which he knew she got from her father. Soshi sighed. "Of all the type of girls that I could've fallen for, it had to be a Yandere vampiress who's more crazy than her own father who is very crazy in his own right." He walked off on a short stroll._  
_

Tequa had managed to lose Chihime and was walking the hallway, thinking about why Kurumu was so close to Soshi earlier. _'Why did it hurt to see her so close to Soshi-kun?' _She also found herself feeling jealous of Chihime and her closer bond with the cute boy.

"So they say you're a vampire, Tequa Akashiya right?"

Tequa turned to see Kurumu on the upper stair well with a snide smirk on her face at her.

"It's you! The girl who was with Soshi-kun eariler!" Tequa accused.

Kurumu jumped down and lands, the action gave the boys a view of her purple panties.

The boys clamored.

"Did you see that?!"

"This girl is as cute as Tequa!"

"She is so petite except for her chest!"

Kurumu walks and stood side to side with Tequa. "As I said to the raven bitch earlier, I'm Kurumu Kurono and I am a succubus and I am here to defeat both you and her"

Tequa asked. "Wait, isn't it against the rules to reveal your true identity?"

Kurumu pointed to her. "I can't stand it, an airhead like you and a bitch like her getting in the way of my grand plan!"

Tequa blinks confused. "Plan?" She wondered if Kurumu's brain was located in her boobs.

Kurumu smirked and went into details. "My plan to make the entire male student body my slaves! Opreation: Yokai Harem Master Plan!"

Tequa sweatdropped not sure how to react to that tidbit.

"My plan was fullproof. Every boy at school would be mesmerized by my beauty." Kurumu glares at her. "But then...You came along and they fell for you instead! I even heard how the minute that bitch Chihime arrived, they were smitten with her! I will never lose in a battle of feminine charms!"

The boys sweated at the tension.

"They're arguing."

"It looks serious."

Kurumu smirked. "That's why I decided to prove that I can beat you and Chihime...By stealing Soshi from you two!"

"No Soshi-kun has nothing to do with this and he's more Chihime's than mine!" Tequa explains.

Kurumu gave a cruel smile. "When I was close I noticed...He has a very pleasant smell, like a human's doesn't he?" Her smile widened as she put two and two together. "Are you just using him for his blood? Good luck finding a new source after I steal him from you!"

Tequa shook her head in denial. "No! It's not true! I don't 'use' him!"

"Tequa!" The very boy they were speaking of showed up, Soshi walks up ending the argument for now. "Ah there you are! Listen I have to apologize for Chihime's actions earlier."

Tequa looked at him. "Soshi-kun."

Soshi smiles. "And I would also like to apologize for-" He was cut off by Kurumu glomping him.

"Oooo! It's my cute hero! Hi Soshi-kun~!" She cooed as she clings to him and rubbed her breasts against him. "I can't thank you enough for helping me earlier."

Soshi sighed not effected, thanks to Chihime doing it much more often. "Kurumu why are you here? Could you stop that? I'm here to apologize to Tequa..."

Tequa looked relieved he wasn't giving in to Kurumu's advances and she had a feeling Chihime was the reason why.

Kurumu was shocked and upset it wasn't working. _'That bitch Chihime and Tequa here must have sunk their claws into him!' _

Tequa pleads. "She's tricking you, Soshi-kun! She isn't really nice! Get away from her!"

"What?" Soshi looked at her and looks to Kurumu.

Kurumu knew she needed to act fast, so she sways. "Oh how cruel! How can she say such horrible things? Soshi-kun, I'm feeling faint again! Catch me!"

Soshi caught her. "Kurumu?"

Kurumu gazed into his eyes. "Allure!" She put more power into her spell.

Soshi's eyes dulled as this time, the spell managed to get through his mental defenses. _'Damn it! This time, it's much stronger.' _

Tequa pleaded with him, worried as he wasn't resisting her this time. "Soshi-kun...Please believe me! She'll devour you!"

Soshi spoke in a monotone. "Devour me? Come on Tequa, you and that psycho bitch Chihime are the ones who suck my blood."

Tequa gasped hurt by the words. Her eyes watered and tears formed.

Soshi blinked as the Allure wore off.

Tequa turned and ran off crying. "WAAAAH!"

"Tequa?!" Soshi looked shocked.

Kurumu unknown to anyone was giving the V for victory sign.

Chihime was in her dorm room gazing at her school shrine for Soshi when she felt a distrubance._'T__his feeling...Oh that damn slut! She's trying to claim MY man!' _

She stood up. "Hold Soshi my darling, I'm coming!" She headed out.

Later that day, Kurumu had taken Soshi to an empty room in the infirmary. She was sitting on her knees on the bed. The Succubus was pumping her hands in the air in victory. _' I did it! I made that annoying Tequa cry! Oooo! That shocked look on her face! That was too good. If only that bitch Chihime had been there too!' _A purple tail ending in a spade was paritally sticking out from under her skirt and it was wagging like a dog's portraying her joy at hurting Tequa and against her hopes Chihime.

Soshi was sitting in a chair next to the bed._'__Oh man I need to meditate more again! My mental defense shouldn't have been breached that easily! I gotta find Tequa and apologize...And make sure Chihime doesn't find out.'_

Kurumu looks to Soshi with a blush. _'Now it'll be easy to make Soshi-kun my slave, and then...' _"Soshi-kun.."

Soshi looked at her only to see the yellow of her sweater as she hugged him into her huge breasts._'__Just like Chihime! I have to get out of here and find them!'_

Kurumu spoke comfortingly. "I know you're feeling sad Soshi-kun, let me make you feel all better."

Tequa was sitting outside still hurting. "Why do I like Soshi-kun? Is it really only for his blood? Am I truly...?"

"Pinky, what's wrong with you?" Chihime who had noticed her stopped and walked up.

Tequa looks at the raven haired vampiress. "Chihime its..."

"It's that slut Kurumu, she is trying to claim Soshi isn't she?" Chihime correctly guessed.

Tequa gasped. "How did you?"

Chihime smirked. "Its the bond I share with my dear Soshi, I can sense when he is in danger." She looked serious. "We have to go and save him. That slut must've used her Allure spell on him. It's a typical succubus spell used to enslave men."

Tequa gasped.

Chihime continued. "A succubus is a demon that enslaves men. Any men kissed by one is doomed to be her slave forever ." She glares at the direction she could smell Kurumu with Soshi in. "I will not lose my mate to a weak whore like her!" She dashed off with Tequa right behind her.

Kurumu now was on top of Soshi on the bed.

Soshi was flustered. "Kurumu?" _'Oh boy, if Chihime sees this Kurumu is toast.'_

Kurumu held Soshi's face as she brought her lips to his._'I love this moment! With this kiss, the spell will be complete! With this kiss I can get back at Tequa Akashiya and that bitch Chihime!'_

Soshi managed to overcome the Allure and hugs Kurumu to her surprise. "Sorry but there's two others...I won't betray them."

_'I hit him with the full force of my Allure!' _Kurumu was shocked and shoved Soshi away. "No way...! How...How can you resist me so easily?! Do you want **them **so much more?!" She held her hands to her face as she trembled. "I humiliated myself for you! I even acted weak for you! It was so embarrassing!" Purple appendages emerged from her shoulder blades tearing through her shirt.

Soshi got into his fighting stance.

Kurumu's nails grew much longer and sharper. _'I never lost to anyone...Until Tequa Akashiya and Chihime arrived!' _The purple appendages unfurled, revealed to be bat like wings and even her same tail from before was now fully extended. "Anything they love I will destroy!" She flew at Soshi with one arm poised to strike.

The door was suddenly opened and Chihime stood there.

Chihime looked amused. "Oh how adorable, the whore transformed." She blurred forward and shoves Kurumu with one hand sending her through the windows.

Tequa arrived in time to see the broken window. "Whoa what happened here?" She saw Soshi. "Soshi-kun!"

Soshi looked to her Tequa. "Tequa, I'm..."

"Not now Soshi-kun," Tequa replied. "That girl is a succubus and wants to beat me and Chihime by using you."

Chihime scoffs. "As if she could seduce Soshi from me." She does a pose making her huge breasts jiggle.

Soshi blushed. "Chihime, now's not the time..."

"Tck. Throwing me all the way out here. I'll bet you think you're pretty strong." Kurumu was now hovering at the window. "Now try it without the surprise." She whipped her tail and grabbed Soshi by the neck dragging him out.

Chihime jumped after them and grabs onto Soshi. "Clever little slut."

Kurumu struggled not used to carrying two people and drops Chihime and Soshi.

Chihime simply partially shifted her lower body into bats and hovered above the ground.

Soshi shifted the ground below him into sand and lands softly.

Chihime reforms the bats back into her legs.

Soshi stands up reverting the sand back to normal ground.

"So which of you wants to die first?" Kurumu asked hovering with her claws gleaming.

"Chihime let me deal with her," Soshi said.

"My this is a surprise, you normally try to avoid fighting hon." Chihime replied looking at her boyfriend, she was actually surprised at his declaration.

"I know, but I am quickly learning that I won't be able to here at Yokai." Soshi replied.

Chihime nods. "Very well, I'll leave her to you dear."

Soshi blushed. "Could you not call me that in the open?"

Chihime giggles. "Aw what's wrong hon?" Despite being a psychopath, Chihime did truly love her man and was only trying to extert her claim. As the vampire princess felt none of the girls here were worthy of her sharing him with them.

Soshi faced Kurumu. "Alright you ready to go Kurumu?"

Kurumu dived at him with her claws poised to strike.

Soshi swifly dodged as she flew by and sliced through several trees in her path. The tree slid off their foundations and fell. "Whoa got to watch out for her claws." He slowly rose into the air floating. "Alright let's get started."

Kurumu smirked. "HA! You think you can beat a succubus in her own territory?!" She flew at him with her claws.

Soshi sent a wave of invisible energy at her.

Kurumu felt something knock her back. "What was that?!"

Soshi raised one hand and gathered energy, a rainbow energy orb formed. "Here you go." He let off a volley of multi colored energy blasts at Kurumu.

Kurumu did her best to avoid them. "What kind of power is this?!"

Soshi stopped his blast barrage and shot at her like a jet.

Kurumu swiped her claws at Soshi, only for him to dodge.

Soshi blurs away from her claws and reappears a few feet away.

Tequa came up to Chihime. "Chihime , what's happening?"

Chihime kept her eyes focused on her boyfriend fighting Kurumu. "Soshi is fighting the whore and he will win."

"How are you sure Chihime?" Tequa inquired.

"Because my darling is strong, much stronger than you have seen from him pinky. " The raven beauty replied. "He was able to surivive a round against my father and not many people, monster or otherwise have done it. "

Kurumu not used to battle , was panting tired. "He's fast. "

Soshi held his hand up and then sent a large force wave at Kurumu.

Kurumu groaned in pain as the powerful wave sent her flying through several trees, she hit her back on the final tree and slid down to the ground. She was completely defeated.

Soshi landed and walks towards her.

Kurumu trembled scared. "No please! Have mercy!"

Soshi asked. "Why did you do all of this?"

Kurumu explains with watering eyes. "I was trying to seduce all the men I came across. We succubi seek a 'destined encounter' amongst the men we tempt. In order to revive our small species, we carefully choose one man out of many to be our destined one."

Soshi looked to her. "So you were trying to save your species."

"Yes." Kurumi replied.

Soshi nods. "Okay. But if you want this 'destined encounter' wouldn't you rather have it be geninue and not forced?"

Kurumu looked at him surprised.

"My mom would often say true love is best when geninue on both parties." Soshi smiled to her.

Kurumu blushed from his smile.

Chihime hugged Soshi. "Oh my darling, you were amazing!"

Tequa nods. "Yes Soshi-kun,"

Soshi blushed seeing Chihime's breasts dangling over his face. "Just like this morning."

The next day found Soshi walking with Tequa and Chihime.

"So Chihime, you told Tequa about what had happened yesterday?" Soshi asked.

"Yes." Chihime replied.

Tequa smiled at the taller vampiress. "Thank you Chihime."

"Don't thank me, I just didn't want that whore taking my man from me." Chihime replied.

Soshi chuckles. "Chihime, I think she's grown on you."

Chihime looked at her boyfriend blushing. "No way Soshi! You're being silly!"

"You know you're cute when blushing too." Soshi said smiling.

Chihime blushed deeper. "Soshi-kun..."

"You used a Japanese honorfic Chi-chan." Soshi said.

Chihime giggled. "So did you Soshi-kun."

"Good morning~!" A familiar succubus was seen standing before the three carrying a basket.

Soshi was surprised. "Kurumu?"

Tequa was surprised. "Kurumu?!"

Chihime groaned. "Oh great."

Kurumu had a smile. "I made some cookies for you Soshi-kun!" She held up the basket.

"Um thanks." Soshi replied. Then he smelled the familiar scent. "Chocolate chip?! I love that!"

Chihime twitched. "How did you know Soshi-kun loves chocolate chip?"

Kurumu gave her a cocky look. "I have my ways."

Soshi tried one and loved it. "Delicious!" He looked to Kurumu. "So why did you do this?"

Kurumu held her face with her free hand as she blushed. "Remember how I told you that I was searching for my destined one?"

Soshi nods. "Yes?" He had a strange feeling.

Chihime twitched having the same feeling. "No you don't!"

Kurumu beamed at Soshi. "Well I found mine and it's you Soshi-kun!"

Soshi gaped in shock.

"You're so strong and cute! My heart was all a flutter!" Kurumu clings to his arm.

Chihime grabs Soshi's other arm. "Back off whore, he's MINE!"

They tugged him towards each other.

Soshi groaned. "Oh god not this!"

"I told you that Soshi-kun is mine!" Chihime said as she bit into his neck drinking his blood.

Tequa feeling left out joined in. "No way, he's mine!" She bit the other side of his neck.

"Great now I got two vampires biting me." Soshi groaned.


End file.
